If You Remember Me
by chxrry.potatoees
Summary: "If you remember me, we'll find each other again."They met under a beautiful cherry blossom tree in the winters of their early years. Adrien and Marinette were determined to find out where Adri and Mari were. However, what happens when Adrien stands Marinette up, and a cat comes to the rescue? Season2&ChildhoodFriendsAU
1. I Remember You, And I Always Will

**And...Here's my fourth fanfiction! Welp... That was fast...I hope you enjoy and have a lovely day! I've just updated Of Hurt Bugs and Guilty Cats, so check it out! This takes place after Volpina. And may have spoilers for season two in the next chapters as I've already watched the first 3 episodes of MLB season 2.**

* * *

 _"Mari?"_

 _"Yeah, Adri?" replied Marinette._

 _"I-If we ever get lost...We'll find each other again, right?" asked the green-eyed boy._

 _"Yup! A-And if we get separated one day, you won't forget me, right?"_

 _"I'd never forget you, Mari!" replied Adrien._

 _"Pinky promise?" Mari asked as she stuck out her pinky promise._

 _"Pinky promise."_

 _"Kitty...I-I need to tell you something..." Marinete said._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Mama and Papa said that...W-We're moving to the other side of Paris..."_

 _"Where's that?" Adrien asked._

 _"I-I don't know...But I don't think we can see each other and play anymore..."_

 _"I'll miss you, My Lady..." said Adrien as the two 5-year olds hugged each other tightly._

 _"I'll miss you too, Kitty."_

Marinette awakened from her sleep as she realised that tears were rolling down her cheeks. She had dreamt of another memory she had with her childhood friend, Adri. She couldn't remember his full name, or even his surname as they were just 3 when they met. She only called him 'Kitty' or 'Adri' and she couldn't possibly find one name from those two nicknames.

She often wondered how he looked like then. Would he be cute? Handsome? She always laughed at that thought. She definitely kept her promise, remembering him so fondly. She pondered if he had kept his end of the promise. She reminisced how she used to look at those emerald green orbs, and fluffy blonde hair. She really hoped to see him again one day.

They first met under a cherry blossom tree at the playground of her hometown. Mari had fallen down at a place where her parents couldn't see her, and Adri found her. Pittle did the both of them know that Adri was the new neighbour who had just moved in next door. They often went to each other's house, and often became every day. They became best friends as their bond grew stronger by day. And she soon develped feelings for him as soon as she knew what 'like' and 'love' were. Although, two boys she knew reminded her a lot of the boy she once knew. Adrien Agreste and Cat Noir. And she even fell in love with the blonde haired model.

 _Right, we're taking the book to Master Fu tomorrow..._

She wiped away the tears and looked at Tikki as she pulled back her blankets and returned to sleep.

* * *

 _"Kitty...I'll miss you..." Mari said as she hugged her best friend for the last time, tears brimmed his eyes as he saw the beautiful bluebell eyes glistening in the light._

 _"W-When we find each other again, you can give this back to me..." Mari said as she handed Adrien a box, before turning and running to her parents' car. Adrien looked down at the box he held tightly in his hands._

 _Lifting open the lid of the box, inside was a blue scarf which the 7 year-olds had made together. He, himself had the same one in his closet which he kept so fondly. There was also a note..._

 ** _Mama and Papa says that fate brings people back together again. Even if we may part, you will still be in my heart forever, Kitty! I hope your promise. Remember, don't be too nice. Being nice doesn't help sometimes. It just makes you a pushover. I hope you remember our promise. Please don't forget me, Kitty!_**

 ** _-Bugaboo, Mari._**

 _Tears rolled down the boy's cheeks as he read the note._

 _"Actually, Adri...We're planning to move there, too, in a few years. So you just have to wait a little longer to see Mari again, okay?" said Emma, Adrien's mother._

Adrien's eyes flew open as he awakened. Adrien soon realised that tears were rolling down his cheeks, just like he was in the dream. Although he was now living in the Agreste Mansion in the town where Mari lived now, and he now went to school. He couldn't recognise Mari as there were already two possible people who could be Mari.

He always wondered what Mari would look like by then. Pretty? Cute? He was very sure that she'd be very cute. He missed her a lot. However, he had been cooped up in that room too big for his liking after his mother left him and his father for America. His father had changed a lot. He stayed in his office twenty-four seven and worked all day. Adrien hated his mother for that. Leaving them so suddenly and just leaving a note, saying that she'd only come back when Gabriel snapped back to his senses.

Adrien had no friends, other than Chloe, if she were even one before he entered school. Chloe was always annoying, much to his and Mari's chagrin each tume they met. Chloe and Mari were best friends at that time, but after her father became the mayor, she became a major brat. Just the thought of that made him remember Mari's advice.

 _Don't be too nice, being nice doesn't help sometimes, and it makes you look like a weak pushover._

He missed Mari so much. He definitely fulfilled the promise of never forgetting her. And everyday he wished so much that he'd see her again. He missed those bluebell eyes and dark hair which were blue as the beautiful night sky. However, two girls reminded him a lot of Mari. Ladybug and Marinette. He was so glad to be let back to school and that he found possible people who could be Mari. However, despite his feelings for the girl he once knew, he also fell in love with Ladybug. He went back to sleep as he saw the clock and his Kwami snoring away on his pillow. Adrien also knew that he'd die the next day as his father would realise that the book of heroes was gone.

'4 am' the clock read, he knew that he'd get an additional dressing down from his dad if he ever got late for school.


	2. Stood up

**Hi! I'm back! A new chapter! By the way, please answer my question for Of Hurt Bugs And Guilty Cats, of whether having both the ships of ChloNath and Adrinette in chapter 8. And also, I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a lovely day! Please leave your reviews!**

* * *

"Mari! Time for school!"

"One more minute, Mom..." said the 16-year old who lay on the bed flat. She had been exhausted since the previous Akuma, Prime Queen. Her face reddened as she thought of how many times she and Chat almost kissed. Sighing non-stop, Marinette got up and got ready for school.

"Bye, Mama, bye Papa!" she said as she gave each of her parents a kiss on the cheek and left for school.

"Hey Mari...I have a question..." Tikki said.

"Hm?" asked the bluebell eyed girl.

"Who's that blonde boy in your old photos? You never told me of an old friend," Tikki asked.

"T-That's...That was my first friend in my life...I-I had to move away, so I've never seen him after we moved. I can't find him...Because I didn't even know his real name...I just called him 'Adri' or 'Kitty', so..."

"Wait a minute..."

"Kitty or Adri?" asked Tikki.

"You know, he kinds of remind me of Cat Noir or Adrien, you know," Tikki pondered.

"C-Chat? N-Nah...That's not possible. And Adrien's too calm and mature to be Adri..."

"So...You like three boys at once? Thats-"

"No! Absolutely not! I love Adrien Agreste, and nothing can prove otherwise!" Marinette protested.

"If you really love him, confess your feelings to him, Marinette!" exclaimed the Ladybug Kwami.

"I-I'll do that!" Marinette said, before bumping into someone familiar.

"Do what, Marinette?" the green eyed boy in front of her asked teasingly. The two had surprisingly become quite close, especially since Alya and Nino had been intentionally going on dates for the two of then to hangout.

"A-Adrien! I-I gotta tell you something..."

"U-Um...A-After school, 3 o'clock, a-at the courtyard?" Marinette stuttered.

"Sure! See you in class!" Adrien said, as he flashed a broad grin and got to class.

"Like I told you, I like Adrien, and nothing can prove otherwise," Marinette winked at Tikki as she said, before rushing to class.

Class had seemed like it was taking an eternity. While listening in class, Marinette decided to write a letter to Adrien instead of confessing face-to-face.

 _Your hair is bright as the morning sun. I love the way your emerald green orbs shine in the light. People say that fate brings people together...I like you..._

The note read. Marinette sighed once again, before disposing the letter in the bin and leaving the class. Adrien didn't even realise that Marinette was the one throwing the letter in the bin. Seeing the words 'fate brings people together', he knew he had seen something familar. The memory of him reading the note of when Mari left flashed through his mind. That had to be Mari! That could only mean...Mari was someone in his school. Lots of people came into their class for different lessons and subjects, so it couldn't possibly only be from his class.

Adrien picked the letter up as he headed back home, totally forgetting something very important.

"Kid, don't you have an appointment with your Marinette girl?" asked Plagg.

"I'm sure she wouldn't stay there for too long. Besides, she can talk to me tomorrow, and this is way too inportant!" replied Adrien as he looked at the courtyard.

Adrien hastened his footsteps as he headed home, and soon forgot about the appointment anyways.

Marinette sat on the bench in the courtyard. Awaiting the boy whom she was going to confess to. She had decided to confess to him face-to-face, as to prove that she had genuine and true feelings towards the green eyed model.

"Where is he?" asked Tikki as she looked at the wall clock which showed the time, three fifty-nine.

"I-I'm sure he'll come...H-He'll come.."

Minutes soon became hours as it was already five in the afternoon. Marinette still waited, even though it started to pour heavily.

"Marinette! You'll catch a cold! C'mon! Let's get home!" Tikki shouted as she pulled Marinette's cheek.

"B-But...T-Tikki!" Marinette said as the tears finally burst out, brimming her eyes as her heart sank. She knew that Adrien had already indirectly rejected her by standing her up. Marinette ran for shelter as she headed home in tears.

"Marinette, you're home-" Sabine was cut off by a slam of the door of Marinette's room.

"Marinette!" Tom said, knocking on the door.

No answer.

"Mari?"

No answer.

"Are you alright in there? What happened?"

"I-I'm fine...I just caught a cold from the rain, and I don't have any appetite, s-so you guys can go ahead with dinner!" Marinette faked an appealing, happy voice.

"I'll get medicine for you-"

"No! I-I already have some...But...Thanks, papa, thanks, mama..." the broken teenager said.

"I'm sorry Mari...It's all my fault...I-I shouldn't have asked you to prove your love..." Tikki cooed.

"N-No...I-It's not your fault, Tikki...I-I'm just too weak...I-I'm just too weak, I can't handle emotions well...I'm just ugly...I'm just...Useless...O-Of course Adrien'd stand me up," Marinette let out a bitter laugh.

"Marinette..."

"You are the bravest. Strongest. Prettiest. Most beautiful Ladybug I've ever had as your chosen..." Tikki said.

"I-If Adrien can't see that, then he's not the one for you, okay?" Tikki said, putting the girl to sleep.

* * *

Adrien jolted awake as he saw an image of a girl sitting on a bench in the courtyard of his school, crying. It was Marinette. Those blue pigtails and beautiful bluebell eyes, they could only belong to her, and Ladybug. Adrien then realised that he had a meeting with her that afternoon, but went home thinking that she wouldn't wait too long and forgot all about that as he was trying to crack the case of who Mari was.

Panic engulfed him as he whipped out his mobile phone.

'Dialling: Purrincess' the phone system said.

No answer.

"The number you have called cannot be reached, as the you have been blocked by the receiver."

Adrien's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

He had really hurt her.

 **Heyo! Please leave your reviews, and maybe some suggestions of what the next chapter could be like, and have a lovely day! :)**


	3. In The Rain

_"If you remember me, we'll meet again, someday!" said Mari._

 _"Mari?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"D-Do you have to leave?" asked Adri._

 _"I-I do...Mommy and Daddy's already planned everything out...Their going to start baking and open a bakery... K-Kitty...I-I know I'll find you again, I promise!" the little blue haired girl said._

* * *

"Marinette! Time for school!" Sabine knocked on the door of Marinette's room as she tried opening it. It was locked.

"Marinette?"

"Oh where did I put those room keys?" she asked herself.

"H-Hello?" Marinette's weak voice echoed through Sabine's mobile phone as Sabine tried finding the keys to Marinette's room.

"Found it!" Sabine said.

"Marinette, it's time for shool, get up," she added.

"M-Mom...I-I don't think I can-" Mari said through her phone as it fell to ground and she collapsed.

"Marinette? Marinette!" Sabine cried, unlocking the door.

Tikki's eyes widened as her chosen fell flat to the floor, unconsious.

"Mari!" she whispered. Having heard the door creak open, she hid.

"Marinette! Oh no...Tom!" Sabine said.

"It's a high fever..." said Sabine.

"F-Forty degrees...Celsius?!"

* * *

Adrien walked into the school courtyard, remembering the image of Marinette crying there the previous day. How stupid was he to totally forget and break their friendship!

"I can't face her today..." Adrien told Plagg.

"I don't think she'd wanna talk to you either," sighed the kwami.

"Hey dude!"

"Hide, Plagg!" Adrien said upon hearing Nino's voice.

"Hey, Alya looks really mad about something...She just received a call and started freaking out..Well, she already looked like she wanted to punch someone before that, but it's gotten worse.." said Adrien's best friend.

"A-About?" Adrien asked, hoping that it was not about the fact that he totally stood her best friend up.

"Agreste!" the hoarse, angry voice of the brunette reverberated in the air. Tension filled the air as Nino stared at them awkwardly. Luckily, the courtyard had only the three of them.

"How dare you?!"

"How dare he what?" asked Nino.

"Don't," Alya said, pushing him away.

"Marinette waited for you yesterday, even when I told her to go home, at 4pm, she still waited till 5! I know you stood her up on purpose, because I saw you looking at the courtyard at lunch!" Alya's blood boiled as she flew off the handle.

"You know what happened?" Alya asked.

"It rained, and she stayed in the rain." she snarled.

"And guess what happened after that?" Alya asked.

Adrien immediately got collywobbles, and he felt a prick in his conscience as he stood there, silent.

"I just got a call from her parents," said Alya.

"She's in the hospital."

Those words made Adrien's lips tremble as he was frantic with worry. His eyes widened and jaw dropped as he heard Alya say that. Nino gasp in shock as he stared at the blonde haired boy. Adrien looked down at the floor, awaiting more scolding. Marientte had always been a good friend to Adrien. She didn't see him as just handsome, popular model like Lila did, but she saw him as himself to have him as a friend. All she wanted was to talk to him, and yet he stood her up. She probably hated him by then. Alya probably hated him too.

And he even just thought of her as only a friend...

"I know I shouldn't do this, but it's on Marinette's behalf."

The Nino gasped even louder as they seen what had happened.

Adrien was slapped in the face. Alya turned around and stormed away, Nino trying to follow in pursuit to calm her down. Adrien touched his warm cheek which had just been slapped.

"I'm sorry, man," said Nino, before chasing after Alya.

"Told you to go, but 'she can talk to me tomorrow!'," mimicked Plagg.

"Shut up," Adrien snarled as he waleked to class.

"I feel bad enough, don't rub salt."

* * *

"Mari? Marinette!" Marinette heard a familar, high voice, as her vision cleared but by bit, still bleary, she tried to analyse the red figure in front of her eyes.

"Mari!" It was Tikki!

"T-Tikki?" Marinette asked as she looked around. The heart monitor, all the equipment that was definitely belonging to somewhere but home.

"W-Where am I?" Marinette asked in her feeble voice.

"You're in the hospital. You collapsed and fell off your bed this morning," said Tikki.

"I was so worried about you!" Tikki said as she hugged her chosen tightly.

"I-I'm okay, Tikki..."

"W-What time is it?" asked Marinette.

"It's 4 o'clock. School's probably ended so don't think about going," warned Tikki.

"B-But...I gotta know why..." stuttered the bluenette.

"Why what?" asked Tikki.

"W-Why-" Marinette was cut off by Alya bursting through the door, as Tikki his under the hospital.

"Mari! You're awake!"

"U-Um...Y-Yeah..." Marinette said in between coughs.

"Have some water, and I made chicken soup for you..." Alya said as she patted Marinette's back, handing her a bowl of chicken soup. Alya flopped down onto a seat as she stared at Marinette, pitying her.

"I don't want your pity, Al's...I'm fine," Mari tried to say.

"I-I slapped him today, for you."

Marinette's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Slapped w-who?"

"I slapped Adrien," said Alya.

"Y-You slapped Adrien?" asked Marinette.

"I had to...He hurt one of my favourite girls, and I don't regret slapping him for hurting my best friend, okay?" Alya said.

"T-Thanks Alya!" Marinette said as she hugged Alya tightly, tears brimming her eyes.

* * *

"You have a checkup tomorrow, go to sleep, okay?" Tikki said as she put Marinette to bed, before heading to sleep on the pillow Mari had put under her bed for her. Within minutes, Marinette fell into deep slumber as she hit the sack.

A tall figure was outside looking in from the window as Marinette looked to be sleeping peacefully. The figure, who was Chat Noir, put his hand on the window pane and looked at her guiltily, before leaping away from the hospital. He felt a pang of guilt as he ran home.

"Kid."

"No."

"Kid."

"No."

"Kid!"

"Shut up!" Adrien snapped as he covered his ears with his pillow. He looked at the time as he transformed once again to meet Ladybug at their usual place.

Nine o'clock.

However, Ladybug wasn't there..

 _ **Pleaseee leave your reviewwwss**_ _ **!**_


	4. If You Start To Remember The Visits

"Where's Ladybug when I need her most?" Chat sighed as he sat on the Eiffel Tower. He really needed advice, because two of his close friends probably, no. Definitely hated him by then. And he couldn't comfirm if Nino also hated him. If only he had not been so complacent. Had he been a little more thoughtful, Marinette wouldn't be in the hospital. She'd be the usual bubbly self she always was.

"She's not picking up either..." Chat sighed once again as he tried dialling Ladybug with is communicator. Sagging his shoulders in defeat, Chat returned home. Still. With that big. Hard. Stone of guilt in his heart.

"Kid...You just have to apologise. I'm sure Marinette will understand..."

"I stood her up, Plagg! A-And it wasn't by accident either! I even said that she could talk to me the next day, and I didn't tell her to go home! H-Had I not done that, she would not be in the hospital right now!" Adrien snapped.

"Just because of my selfishness, just because I wanted to analyse the letter, I broke her heart! A-And she's even in the hospital because of me, okay?!"

"Kid!"

Adrien had finally been silenced as he hung his head low, tears started to build up in his eyes from the guilt he felt.

"I'm sure she'll accept an apology. J-Just say that you're sorry and make it up to her..." Plagg said.

As Plagg turned around, he realised that Adrien had already fallen asleep.

"Stuid kid," he said with a weak smile as he pulled a blanket on Adrien.

* * *

"And she can leave today?" Marinette heard the sound of voices echoing.

"Yes. She has recovered very quickly. Most people would usually take two weeks, while she has taken just a few days and with a forty degrees fever. She recovers miraculously, in fact, I have never seen such a case."

"Really? Thank you! Thank you, Doctor!" Marinette lifted her eyelids as she saw her parents talking to the doctor.

 _Healing...Miraculously?_

Marinette closed the curtains around her bed as she held Tikki in her hands.

"Is this just a coincidence, or-"

"Your miraculous did it," Tikki beamed.

"How?" Marinette asked, eyes widened.

"The power of the miraculous's magic!"

"Miraculous's magic?" Marinette asked.

"Miraculous holders recover or heal from colds, fevers, injuries and etc four times faster than normal humans," Tikki said as Marinette nodded.

"Mari?" Marinette had almost jumped out of her skin as she heard her mother's voice.

"Hide, Tikki!" Marinette whispered to Tikki.

"Hey, Maman," Marinette chirped.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Good as new!" she replied.

"Go get changed, you're getting discharged today, and you're safe to go back to school!"

Marinette faked a smile, but loathed the thought of going back to school. Of seeing Adrien.

* * *

"Welcome back, Marinette! I hope you are feeling better," Ms Bustier greeted.

"O-Oh, thank you! I am feeling better, Ms Bustier," replied Marinette.

"Since you've missed quite a few lessons, Adrien can help you catch up, if that's okay with you two?" Ms Bustier asked.

"U-Um actually...I could help her, too! With Nino," Alya interrupted.

"No, Alya. Yoh must focus on your journalism competition coming up, and Nino has a competition, too. Adrien seems to have no plans for today, as I have checked."

"I-I don't mind..." Adrien said, trying to capture the chance to apologise to Marinette. Marinette looked down as she sighed in defeat.

"Okay, then. Marinette, please take care of your health, and be sure to drink lots of water."

"Marinette!" Adrien called out to her after classes. Marinette looked back as she hastened her pace.

"I-I'm sorry for that day... C-Can you please...Forgive me? I'm really sorry...It's all my fault.."

"O-Of course! Let's go back to how we used to be, okay?" the girl faked an appealing smile, before turning away and walking.

"I don't think she meant it..."

* * *

 ** _After Riposte_**

"U-Um...Yeah! Marinette's a really good friend!" Marinette overheard Adrien saying. A really good friend. She was just that to him, after all. She felt it like a knife had just been stabbed through the center of her heart. Bleeding. Painful. _Broken._ No wonder he'd stand her up so easily. Yet enough with the 'she can talk to me tomorrow' which Alya had heard and told her.

She was nothing to him.

It wasn't even a friendzone. If he even counted her as a friend, he would have showed up. She wiped away the suspicion that Adrien could be Adri. Adri would never do that to her. Moreover hurt her so much.

The tears flowed down her cheeks like they were little raindrops falling from the sky.

She had finally shed the tears she held back. Even so, Adrien probably believed her when she said that she wanted to be like the way they were before again. She ran home without hesitation, before she knew it.

Adrien's eyes widened as he turned around after talking to Kagami. He saw someone. She was crying. And running. It ought to be Marinette. However, he didn't have the guts of talking to her as Adrien. The only way was-

* * *

 _Knock knock knock._

No answer.

 _Knock knock knock._

"Leave me alone, Mom!" Marinette screamed.

"M-Mari..." Tikki whispered as she stared at the blonde boy at Marinette's window from behind Marinette.

"Princess? Is there anything wrong?"

"C-Chat..." Marinette said, before wiping away her tears as she turned away, shocked.

"Nope, I'm purrfectly fine, Kitty!" she beamed, faking a smile.

"You're not," Marinette's jaw dropped as the leather-clad boy put his arms on her shoulders.

"W-What makes you think that?"

"You were crying."

"W-Was not..." Marinette said.

"You were!"

The blue-pigtailed girl had finally been silenced.

"Y-You're...You're right..."

"W-What's wrong with me?!" she said, burying her head in her knees.

"N-Nothings wrong with you, Marinette! U-Um...C'mon, let's go out and talk..." Chat said, pointing to her balcony as she nodded.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I-It's just this boy...I-I've actually liked him for the longest time...H-He hasn't even noticed me...That day..." she said.

"I asked him to meet me at the school courtyard...I...Actually mustered up the courage to confess to him, but he didn't show up...And Alya overheard him saying that I could tell him whatever I had to the next day!" she cried as Chat's face drained of colour. How did Alya hear that?!

"I-It rained...And I stayed there waiting...The next day...I was admitted to the hospital..."

"This afternoon...I overheard his conversation with this girl...W-Who he probably likes...He said that I was nothing more than a friend," she laughed bitterly. Adrien pondered at that thought for a moment...He had really said that...

"W-Well...Yoh deserve better..." Chat said.

"I-I feel better letting everything out, Chat. Thanks..." said Marinette as she turned away. Just then, Chat's hand grabbed hers.

"Goodnight, Purrincess," he said, pressing a kiss on her cheek as her face reddened and blushed furiously. Chat could immediately feel his face heating up.

"G-Goodnight."


	5. If You Move On

**I'm sorry if the chapter is too rushed...I hope you enjoy and leave a review! Have a lovely day~**

 **Heyoooo! So it's been soo long since I updated this story, because I've been focusing on Another Chance In Life and Of Hurt Bugs and Guilty Cats. I'm starting to get a writer's block, but this idea suddenly struck me! The part of "Chat Noir reveals his identity" which is in the summary will be pushed back. Hehe. I hope you understand~**

 _ **UPDATE! Heyoo! so it's almost been a whole year since i updated, but here is a rewritten chapter o the last one! I'll be posting more chapters soon! So stay tuned!**_

It was just like any other day. Chat and Marinette leaned on the balcony of Marinette's room, laughing off stupid puns and jokes as they chatted. Marinette hadn't spoken to Adrien even one bit for the past few months, and decided to give up on him. However, Chat Noir continued holding strong to his feelings for Ladybug. Who knew, Marinette hadn't, still, made it into his heart that deep.

However, as the days passed, Marinette grew closer to the leather-clad boy, and feelings for him started to develop.

"So remember that boy I used to like?"

"Adrien Agreste?" asked Chat.

"Y-Yeah...I-I'm totally over him now. I finally started to like someone else," said Marinette.

"Really? Who could my Purrincess finally take an interest on?" Chat smirked.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue as she giggled.

"Describe him," said Chat.

"Well..."

"He's handsome. Sweet. Kind. Cheeky. And cute. And he saves me from all heartbreak," Marinette beamed.

" _Could it be Nath?" Chat thought_.

 _It's you, idiot._

Marinette had finally got rid of all that hurt in her heart. Her cat prince of destruction had salvaged her heart miraculously.

 _"And where oh where is my princess?" Adri called out._

 _Mari hid behind the bench, giggling away._

 _"Could she possibly be behind that bench?"_

 _Mari stared into blank space as she heard that. Astonished, she ran to another hiding spot._

 _"Found you!"_

 _Mari and Adri lay in the mini house in the playground bursting into laughter. That had been their fortress ever since they met._

Even after months, Adrien was still oblivious to Marinette's feelings for Chat Noir. He had never, also noticed the photograph of Mari and Adri in Marinette's room.

Marinette barely talked to Adrien anymore. Luckily, after seeing the whole thing, Chloe had finally snapped back to her senses as she turned over a new leaf, in search of friends. She even volunteered to switch seats with Marinette to ease her pain. Since then, Marinette and Alya had become good friends with Chloe.

* * *

"Good evening, My Lady," said Chat Noir.

"Good evening, Chat," replied Ladybug.

"I can't help but still feel bad," sighed Chat.

"About that girl you stood up?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah, I mean, she's totally over me now, so it's okay," chuckled Chat.

"S-So have you possibly fallen for that girl?" Ladybug faked a laugh as her face reddened.

"Nope," said the leather-clad boy.

For a moment, Marinette felt at ease.

"Hey Chat..."

"D-Did you have a childhood friend?" Ladybug asked, trying to find out whether he was Adri.

"Y-Yeah, I did. I never got to see her again, though," Chat said.

"What was her name?" asked Ladybug.

"Well isn't my lady very curious tonight?" Chat smirked playfully.

"Her name was Mari."

Marinette's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

Chat Noir was Adri.

The person who'd protect her all the time.

The person who'd salvage her heart no matter what. She didn't know whether to be astonished or over the moon.

She gave a cheeky grin as she stood up.

Pinching his cheek, she mouthed the words,"Get up!"

"Time for patrol!" she beamed as her face heated up more.

It had turned out that the first person she ever loved was her crush! Her partner. Her best friend.

What a small world it was.

* * *

"H-Hey Marinette," Adrien called out as Marinette turned around after picking up her books from her locker.

"Hm?"

"U-Um...About that time...Are you still angry?" asked Adrien.

"Of course not!" Marinette said, before closing her locker.

"Hey, I know it may be hard for you to forgive me...But...I really," said Adrien.

"From the bottom of my heart..."

"I'm sorry," said Adrien.

Alya nudged Marinette in the arm.

"I-I think you can forgive him. It was me who stopped you from that, after all..."

"I'm really sorry, Mari," whispered Alya.

What was up with everyone apologising that day? Well, it was a very happy day for her.

"Maybe I was too harsh on him..." whispered Marinette.

"Maybe it'll be hard to go back to how we were, but...Could we be friends again?" she asked with a warm smile.

"I'd love that," said Adrien, again with that familiar smile Marinette couldn't put her finger on.

"See you in class!" she said as she walked away.

What a happy day it was. Finding out that her current crush was Adri, becoming friends with Adrien once again. It was like all her luck had been put into one day! How much better could it be?

Marinette couldn't hide all that excitement of finally finding Adri. No matter what, she couldn't stop giggling in class.

"Marinette, may I know what is so funny about my class?" asked Ms Bustier.

Alya took a glance at her best friend, who was daydreaming, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mari! Wakey wakey! Time to snap outta the daydreams!" Alya whispered as she snapped her finger in front of Marinette.

Marinette snapped back to reality as her face reddened. Visibly embarrassed, she stood up as she gave the teacher multiple bows and apologies.

* * *

"Tikki, should I tell Chat that I'm Mari as Marinette or Ladybug?" asked Marinette as she lay on her bed sketching a picture of Cat Noir.

"It depends...Are you closer to him as Ladybug or Marinette?"

"Ladybug," beamed Marinette as she smiled sweetly.

"The thing is, you may reveal part of your name to Chat, but it's worth a shot. You two are bound to find out each other's identities anyways," Tikki chirped.

"But...Didn't you want him to like you for Marinette?"

"I do...T-That's why..."

"I'm going to reveal my identity soon! When I'm ready, that is.."

"But! Mari, the logic would be...Ladybug is Mari, if Chat likes Mari, Chat will continue his feelings for Ladybug, but stronger, if Mari is Marinette, he might consider Marinett," explained Tikki.

"That may be true...But I don't think Chat'd have feelings for Mari..."

"And I wanna be confident...M-Maybe I've gotten into his heart somehow, as Marinette?" asked Marinette.

"Atta girl! You've finally gotten confidence!" beamed Tikki.

"I'll tell him tonight," said Marinette.

Determination was written all over her face as she heard a bunch of knocks again.

"Chat?"

"Hey Princess," said Chat.

"By any chance...Would you..."

Marinette waited in anticipation for the next line.

"Have anymore cookies? I'm exhausted and hungry," Chat exclaimed.

"U-Um, yeah! I do. Stay here, I'll go get them," said Marinette as she went out the door.

Tikki peeked out of Marinette's bed as her eyes followed the boy who was looking around Marinette's room.

Marinette's room had looked really different to Chat. It was once covered with pictures of Adrien Agreste, and now, empty spaces. However, one photo frame had caught his attention. It looked rather familiar. Adrien stepped forward, but the swing of the door knocked him in the head.

"Ouch..." he groaned.

"Oh my god! Chat! I'm so so sorry!"

"It's fine," he cheekily looked up.

"Don't stand behind the door next time!" Mari pouted as she pinched his cheek and pulled him to the desk chair.

"Here you go," said Marinette.

"Thanks, Purrincess, you're always my saviour," said Chat as he stepped out of the window, getting ready for patrol.

"Actually... Tikki, I won't tell him as Ladybug."

"I just want to find out something," Marinette forced a smile.

She knew it wasn't always happy endings. If she were to get rejected, she'd want to be rejected as Marinette.

"Wait, Chat!" grabbing the end of his baton before he could climb out the window, the leather-clad boy looked back in shock, puzzled.

"Yea, princess?" somehow, he couldn't think of anything Marinette would have to tell him. After all, as best friends, they told each other everything. He held out his hand as he gestured to go out of the room to the balcony as she climbed out with him.

"Chat... There's actually something I wanted to tell you..." Marinette's face was flushed in red. Instantly, Chat Noir could tell it was nothing easy she wanted to say. He could already tell, yet he didn't know what to do.

"I-I like someone else!" he blurted at the same time as she blurted. Chat Noir's eyes widened as he realised what he did.

"I'm the Mari you knew, Adri!" she was her all along. She'd been before his eyes all the way. And that was what she was trying to say. Not that she liked him. Not that she wanted to be with him. Just that she was the girl he missed all along. Just that they were childhood friends. He was so stupid to not realise. The beautiful bluebell eyes. The pigtails.

 _Her personality._

Marinette's eyes widened. It felt as if a thousand knives. Why did it hurt so bad? She didn't even confess. She didn't have a reason to feel hurt! It ached so badly. The feeling of wanting to puke. Wanting to just...

"I'm going to sleep," she forced a bitter smile.

"I have a long day tomorrow, so um... See you soon?" it seemed so fake to Chat. She'd usually say 'see you tomorrow'. He held out his hand, wanting to grab hers. Yet, how could he? It wasn't right. To hurt a girl twice and try to make it up to her.

"I-I don't have a crush on you. Don't worry, Kitty!" she beamed. Yet, it was so fake. Marinette knew it herself. All boys in her life were bound to leave anyways. If Chat were really Adri, he'd at least reply. But instead, he stood there, rejecting her even when she didn't confess.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, Chat, go home, I'm sure you're tired," he stared into her eyes. They were glistening slightly, yet empty.

She shut the windows. Buried her head into her knees as she burst into tears. Was she just bound to be hurt anyways.

 _"_ I'm sorry, Tikki."

 _I can't be happy any further._


	6. AN: NOT A CHAPTER!

**H** ello! It's been such a long time since I updated my stories! And this will be one story I'll be working on! I'll be posting on every saturday, so stay tuned! I've rewritten "If You Move On" fyi! I hope you like it and have a lovely day!


End file.
